Shattered Mirrors
by GoldenVampGirl
Summary: AU & OC - When the Winchesters encounter the baffling Emma Bennett, who seems to already know everything about them, they set out to solve her mystery.
1. Prologue

_**~Prologue~**_

The abandoned warehouse was cold and bleak in the darkness of the winter night. A young woman ran through the shadows, panting, trying to find something she could defend herself with.

"Emma." Her name echoed throughout the empty space, making her freeze, but for only a moment. She quickly ducked down behind some barrels in the corner. Emma couldn't believe how persistent this man was. He never gave up. Crouching she tried not to breathe loudly. She just had to distract the fiendish man long enough for the boys to get there. Emma had definitely proved herself to very capable when it came to slaying monsters. But this man was much worse than the creatures they usually encountered. She wished that she had never helped him. It felt like she was partly to blame for everything that he had done. But she had no time for regrets now. She jumped, dropping her flashlight, as she heard eerie whistling bouncing around the warehouse.

"Emma, love. I know you are in here. There is no use in evading me." He said aloud standing alone in the moonlight falling from the broken ceiling. Peering out, she saw him staring directly at where she was hiding. She sighed and reluctantly came out from behind the barrels, walking out into the faint light.

"You're not going to win you know." She stated, glaring at the man in front of her. He only smiled devilishly taking a step forward. Emma tensed in spite of herself.

"Oh, Kitten. Why so sure of yourself? You've never beaten me before... No one can." He said smugly reaching out to touch her hair. She tried to pull away, hate and revulsion in her eyes, but he held her arm in an iron grip.

"You think you are so much better than I am. But I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You're the reason I'm alive and kicking after all this time."

"My mistake, I should have left you there to rot!" She spat glaring into the man's face.

"You will regret ever choosing that Van Helsing wannabe over me!" he hissed, pulling her close, a look of insane rage in his eyes. The color drained from Emma's face. Suddenly fearing that she was leading her friends into a trap, she struggled to get away.

"I won't let you hurt him." She cried as he laughed at her distress.

"Well, let me tell you, sweet heart, what I've got in store for him is far worse than anything you could imagine."

"What the hell are you up too, Lucantus?" Emma demanded, even though she knew he would never tell her.

"The way to hurt him the most is you." At that he let her go and she backed up quickly, trying to find a way out of the situation. When he made no move towards her she stood confused.

"You wouldn't hurt me." She said confidently crossing her arms. A large smile crept across his face.

"No, love. But I never said anything about killing you." The statement made Emma freeze in fear. He did have magic he could do something terrible to her. Not necessarily death.

She turned towards the door hearing a car pull up outside. Finally. Just as she saw the boys rush in, silhouetted by the headlights, Lucantus grabbed her. Emma struggled and let out a scream.

"Let her go!" There was a bright light and then everything went dark. When she opened her eyes she found herself curled up on the ground of the warehouse completely alone in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

Inside the Men of Letters Bunker Sam sat in the library going over the countless books and scrolls. There was so much information to be learned in their new home base. He read and researched whenever he could find the time. Sam found what the Men of Letters did absolutely fascinating. He straightened up when he heard someone on the balcony in the other room. Standing up confused he could've sworn Dean was still inside. Before he could think of much more a young women ran into the library.

"Sam!" the girl shouted hugging him. Sam was too shocked to say anything. She spun around and Sam turned to see Dean walking in from the other room totally wide eyed at the strange girl in front of them.

"Oh my god, Dean!" She said with utter relief. The boys exchanged confused looks. Before anything could be said the girl ran up to Dean hugging him as well and kissed him quickly.

"What the hell?" Sam murmured smirking at Dean's flustered expression. The girl backed away from Dean a look of what seemed like embarrassment on her face.

"Okay, lady, not that I mind your behavior, but who the hell are you?" Dean asked as she stood with a blank expression as if in a daze

"Guys, it's me, Emma." She persisted looking at both of them wearing faces of uncertainty.

"How did you get in here?" Sam asked concerned that their security might be lacking.

"Um...I have the key." Emma said flustered holding it up. Sam's eyes widened taking it from her.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded. Dean looked her up and down trying to assess how much of a threat this mysterious girl was or if she even was one.

"From you guys!" Emma almost shouted. "You seriously have no idea who I am? Did Lucantus get to you?" Sam looked at the confused girl and Dean before suggesting that they all sit down.

They all gathered in the library and sat silently for a moment. Emma was trying to wrap her head around what was happening, as were the boys.

"We have never met you before." Sam stated. "But you obviously know us." He was trying to make some sense of their situation. Emma nodded glancing at Dean who had been practically silent since she had arrived.

"I have no idea what's going on." She murmured to herself looking away from the two men who sat in front of her.

"How the hell did you get the key?" Dean asked after a moment.

"I already told you, I got it from you two." Emma said throwing her hands up. Sam put the key on the table and placed an identical one next to it.

"Last time I checked there was only one key to this place." He said indicating the two keys. Both Emma and Dean stared at them.

"And who is this Lucantus dude?" Dean asked remembering what she said earlier.

"You don't know who he is either I take it." Emma sighed slouching in her chair.

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

"He's a wizard, a very powerful one. I'm sure he's behind this, whatever 'this' is."

"A wizard?" Dean repeated. The guys looked at each other trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Yes a wizard. Look, the last thing I know I was with Lucantus and he did something…magic I don't know…but now you guys don't know me. And…I don't know" She rambled crossing her arms.

"The fact that there are two keys means something. It's not just our memory." Sam thought out loud examining the two pieces of metal.

"What like time travel?" Dean said looking at the keys. Emma shifted in her seat trying to think about what Lucantus said before he did whatever he did. Why would he just send her back in time where she could run into past versions of Sam and Dean? It didn't make sense.

"Possibly." Sam murmured. "What's the date?"

"Umm…well it was January 12th 2013 before whatever Lucantus did." Emma said hopeful that this time travel theory did hold some weight even if it didn't seem likely.

"Scratch time travel." Dean said leaning back in his chair. "That's today." She lowered her head in defeat. The three of them sat in awkward silence for a moment. Sam tried to think of similar things they had encountered before but nothing made sense.

"How did you meet us?" Sam asked suddenly, curious to know how much she knew about them.

"Well…it was like a year ago in Wolf Point, Montana"

"I don't think we've ever been there, at least not in the last year." Dean stated looking at his brother. Sam shrugged not remembering ever being in that part of Montana either.

"What if it is an alternate timeline?" Sam theorized. "One where we haven't met." Dean nodded. Emma looked lost in thought then tensed as if she recalled something terrible.

"But I met you guys because you saved my sister. Does that mean she's dead?"

Sam pulled out his laptop; Emma insisted they check to see if her sister was alive. She stood behind him practically chewing her finger nails. Dean was next to Emma glancing at her worriedly as Sam looked up anyone named Sarah Bennett in and around Wolf Point. But Emma's fear had indeed been correct. Staring at the death certificate seemed like a dream. But it was real. Lucantus had sent her to a world where her best friends had never even met her and her sister was dead.


End file.
